Patient supports are known. Such patient supports are constructed of inflatable bladders, foam, combination of air and foam, and other materials. Some patient supports provide therapy for pulmonary conditions.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.